


Enough is enough

by Milkbagboi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbagboi/pseuds/Milkbagboi
Summary: Murasakibara looses himself for awhile, which may end up making him loose more than he thought.
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first fic I'm posting. Please go easy on me ;-;. I plan to post more chapters but I guess that kinda depends on how I feel lol. Anywayyyy please enjoy!

Murasakibara and Himuro had been dating for almost four years now. It started off rather awkward, Himuro giving as many hints as he could but Murasakibara was completely oblivious. Finally after many failed attempts Himuro flat out shouted "I love you!" 

Murasakibara avoided him for a few days afterwards, scared to face his own feelings towards the other. 

After the third day Murasakibara walked up to Himuro and gave him a sheepish smile, handing him a bag of chips. 

Himuro smiled softly and took the chips, pulling Murasakibara into a tight hug. It took him a minute to register what was happening but Murasakibara finally hugged back. 

Now fast forward and Murasakibara is on a professional team, Himuro works as an ER nurse. His hours are rough but he always makes sure that Murasakibara has food, the house is clean, and the bills are paid. 

Himuro's been aware of how much Murasakibara hated responsibility since the beginning so he never minded doing everything. Not until now however. 

Murasakibara has hardly spoken a word to him in the past six months, always on his phone or zoning out. When he didn't speak it was always cold and without emotion. At first Himuro was worried but now he just felt hurt. 

Murasakibara even went as far as to tell Himuro to sleep on the couch because be wanted the bed to himself. Himuro just brushed it off, trying his best to think nothing of it, but with how much stress work had been putting on him it was getting difficult. 

He took his break and rushed home to cook Murasakibara dinner, always wanting to make it fresh for him. He glanced to the clock and realized that he needed to hurry back to work. "Atsushi! Could you come help me make the rice really quick, I need to get back to work!" Himuro called out to his lover who was currently doing nothing but sitting on the couch.

"Can't you do it yourself? I don't want to get up." Murasakibara replied in a monotone voice. Himuro clenched his fists but stayed quiet, finishing up dinner and leaving it on the counter. He grabbed his stuff and got ready to head back to work. 

"I'm heading out. I'll be back around 3 am, make sure and take a bath. Love you!" Himuro called out softly with a hopeful tone. 

Murasakibura came wandering into the kitchen, paying no mind to what Himuro had just said. Himuro bit his tongue and walked out the door, slamming it behind himself in hopes of getting any reaction from Murasakibara. 

Himuro waited for a moment to see what happened, a few tears welling up in his eyes as he walked back to work. 

Throughout the next week Himuro thought over everything that had been going through his mind lately, trying to think if the best way to deal with it all. He still loved Murasakibara truly he did, but did the other still love him? Himuro took a deep breath as he walked out the hospital doors, finally deciding to face the problem directly. 

He opened the door to their apartment, slipping off his shoes and setting his keys down on the kitchen counter. "Im home!" Himuro called out, and to no surprise the house reminded silent. He sighed and walked into the living room only to see Murasakibara sitting on the couch and watching tv. 

Himuro sat down next to him, looking to him with a sad look in his eyes. "Atsushi...do you...do you still love me?" 

Murasakibara was completely zoned out and didn't hear a single word that Himuro was saying. Himuro started to cry, standing up and nodding to himself. "I-I see...I'm going to leave. Make sure that you pay the bills on time, and eat…please eat." He mumbled quietly. 

Himuro walked into their bedroom, packing a bag full of clothes and necessities. He grabbed anything else he need before walking out and going to the front door. "Goodbye Atsushi. I...I love you." Himuro choked out, the tears falling faster and faster. He rushed out the door, leaving his key behind since he had no intention of ever coming back. 

Himuro called his boss and asked if he could stay in a breakroom that was no longer used until he got money saved up for an apartment. His boss agreed and himuro sighed in relief, actually worried that he would have no where to stay. He had thought about calling Kagami but he didn't know if he'd tell Murasakibara that himuro was staying there. 

He took a deep breath and walked into the hospital, going to the break room and setting his bag down. "Well… I guess this is the best I can do for now." Himuro laughed weakly as he looked around at the small dusty room.


	2. We meet again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Im back finally for those who wanted more

A couple weeks had passed and Murasakibara had finally become aware of the other's absence. At first he was confused as to why there was a lack of food but he just brushed it off as Himuro being busy with work. But once he started getting called about their rent not being paid he realized something was very wrong. 

He tried calling Himuro a couple times but each time he got the same message. "The number you have dialed is currently out of service. Please try again." 

Murasakibara had started to panic when the third week came and no one he knew had heard from Himuro. The worst part was, Murasakibara was completely oblivious to the fact as to why Himuro had left. 

Himuro however was actually doing okay, well as okay as he could be doing. He felt alone and tired constantly, filling up his schedule with work and taking any overtime he could to keep his mind off of Murasakibara. 

He loved him, he had for years and as much as he hated it those feelings weren't going to change overnight. They had been a constant part of each other's lives for so many years that it just felt wrong to not have Murasakibara near him. 

Himuro had cut contact with everyone, even Kagami and Alex. He knew they would try and get him to just talk to Murasakibara and come to a better solution, but Himuro knew Murasakibara better than anyone. There was no "talking" with Atsushi, anything you tell him that he's not interested in he'll instantly zone you out. 

As the fourth week passed Murasakibara had started to lose focus on basketball. He couldn't get his mind to focus on the game or what his coach was saying, hell he could care less if he even won or not. 

Murasakibara was used to just being able to sit down and have everything handed to him and he always thought that same principle would apply to relationships. Clearly he was wrong. He had asked anyone that he thought might know where Himuro was but that all didn't know. 

Alex had suggested checking where Himuro worked, but Murasakibara never paid enough attention to know where that was. And it was killing him inside. 

Murasakibara hated being lonely, it was one of his biggest fears and now he had to live with it every single day. 

Murasakibura went home immediately after practice, not even stopping by the store for dinner. He just wanted to curl up on his and what used to be Himuro's bed, wishing he could hold him again. 

Unfortunately he was still clueless on why Himuro left, just blaming it on the possibility that he found someone else or he wanted to move on. He refused to listen to anyone that tried to tell him different, not wanting to accept that it could be his fault. 

The fifth week soon came to be. Murasakibara was like a complete zombie, in practice, at home, and even with his so called friends. He felt so lost, not knowing what he was supposed to do now. 

He was in the middle of a game, his eyes closed as he tried to think of the name of the hospital Himuro worked at despite knowing it was probably hopeless. 

His eyes snapped open when he heard his coach yell at him to grab the rebound. Within a second he was on the ground, his knees were in immense pain and he couldn't feel his lower calf. 

Before Murasakibara knew it he was being rushed to the nearest by hospital, everything moving around him in a blurr. 

"Sir. The nurse will be in soon to check your vitals, please remain seated and don't do anything rash." The paramedics explained as they set him down on top if a hospital bed. 

Murasakibara nodded, his sense slowly coming back to him. He looked around, slightly nervous since he never liked hospitals. 

After an hour or so of waiting Murasakibara had grown bored and was just about to attempt to get up to find someone when the door finally opened. 

In walked a nurse with all to familiar raven dark hair, one eye covered and the unmistakable beauty mark just under his left eye. "Muro-chin…?" He asked in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took forever, ive just had trouble getting motivated lately. I will be updating at least once a month though!   
> (Also I like never read through these after typing so im sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors :/)


	3. Working on forgiveness

Himuro had gotten called in despite today being his day off. He didn't really mind but at the same time he was completely exhausted. He let out a sigh as he grabbed the patient's clip board and entered the room, instantly freezing up as soon as he heard Murasakibara's voice. 

He took in a few breaths and closed his eyes, calming himself down to try and keep this professional. "Hello sir, from your chart I see that you have a knee inju-" Himuro was cut off by Murasakibara, "Muro-chin...where have you been? Why haven't you been answering any of my calls?" He asked confused and hurt. Himuro sighed and shook his head, "We can't do this right now Atsushi. Please let's just keep this professional. " 

Murasakibara's eyes teared up and he shook his head quickly, "No! We need to talk about this now!" He insisted, whining like a child. 

Himuro sighed and set the clipboard down, looking to Murasakibara with an annoyed and hurt expression. "What is there to talk about hm? I said I was leaving but you clearly didn't care enough then to stop me. " 

Murasakibara looked confused for a moment, trying to recall if Himuro had said anything. "N-no you didn't! I would remember that! All you did was leave." He insisted. 

Himuro shook his head and leaned against the counter. He pinched his nose bridge, not even sure how to explain this to Murasakibara. "Atsushi...you had been ignoring me for weeks. You hardly talked to me and when you did it was always cold or overall rude. It's been a year since you last said 'I love you' back. So what am I supposed to think huh? Just because you don't remember it means it didn't happen right? Because that's always how you've been." 

Murasakibara's tears fell quickly and he looked down. He knew Himuro was right but even acknowledging that fact hurt so much. He knew saying that he was sorry changed nothing but he didn't know what else to say. "I-I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry…I know you deserve better then me...but I don't want to let you go...please give me one more chance." He pleaded, looking back up to Himuro. 

Himuro sighed and looked away, "How do I know anything will change Atsushi…? You've been this way for a long time. I've tried talking to you about it and yet nothing has ever changed…" 

Murasakibara attempted to stand up, wanting to get closer to Himuro. He quickly fell, letting out a brief noise of pain. Himuro quickly kneeled down next to him but before he had a chance to say anything Murasakibara wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy, pulling him close. 

"A-atsushi…? Wha-" Himuro started but quickly went quiet when he felt Murasakibara kiss the top of his head. "Please...just give me one more chance… or at least...just one more night with you." He pleaded again. This time Himuro was torn on what he should do, his heart was telling him to go with Murasakibara, but his mind was telling him to get away and not give into him. 

Himuro looked up into Murasakibara's eyes, gently cupping his cheek and brushing his thumb over the expanse of skin. "I still love you… so much… but, I- I don't know if getting right back together is what's the best idea right now." 

Murasakibara shook his head and looked to Himuro with pleading eyes. "I love you too, I really really love you. Please just tonight, come home with me… " Himuro leaned into Murasakibara, getting more and more conflicted. "Well...you won't be able to go home for a couple days if your injury is as bad as it looked on your chart. " He mumbled quietly. 

Murasakibara shivered slightly, really not wanting to stay. "A-after I leave the hospital then. Please? " He asked again. Himuro finally gave in and nodded, relaxing fully into Murasakibara's hold. "Okay. But this is your last chance Atsushi." 

Murasakibara nodded quickly, wiping away his tears quickly and smiling weakly. "Okay, okay. That's totally fair. Thank you Muro-chin." He kissed all over Himuro's face, causing the other to laugh lightly. "Okay, stop it. Stop it. I have to get back to work." He tried to stand up but was unable to with Murasakibara's grip on him. "Come on, you have to let go now." 

Murasakibara whined but hesitantly let go of Himuro, letting him stand up. Himuro stood up and grabbed the clipboard again, offering one hand to help Murasakibara stand up as well. "I have to take your vitals and then the doctor will be in." He informed the other, helping him to the bed. Himuro grabbed a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff, taking his time and making sure he did everything correctly. He wrote the results down and then smiled softly at Murasakibara, "Okay, I'm done with my part, I have other patients to attend to but I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." He assured 

Himuro walked over and kissed Murasakibara's cheek before walking over to the door and waving goodbye for now. 

In a few minutes the doctor came in and examined Murasakibara, determining that he had two torn ligaments as well as a pulled muscle in his calf. He had no idea what that meant but even Murasakibara knew that was bad. Soon after the doctor wrapped up his leg and put it in a cast, giving Murasakibara some crutches to walk with. 

Himuro came back in after a couple hours, his shift finally over. He seen the cast and instantly got worried, "What did the doctor say? Is it bad?" He asked, setting his bag of belongings down by the door. Murasakibara shook his head and handed Himuro the paper that the doctor had given him. "I don't think it's bad. But I won't be able to play basketball for a couple years." 

Himuro gave Murasakibara a sympathetic smile and gently hugged him. "I'm sorry to hear that. Even if things don't work out between us, I'll still help you pay rent since you no longer have any income. " he assured but Murasakibara quickly shook his head, "Things will work out." He huffed defiantly. Himuro simply laughed and smiled, "You can't guarantee that, but I'm glad you're optimistic. Now come on, I'll help you home and...I'll stay with you tonight like I agreed to." 

Murasakibara smiled happily and stood up on his crutches, slowly limping towards the door. Himuro held it open for him and then helped him out to the bus since neither of them had their cars. They were both quiet the entire time, but it was a comfortable silence and Himuro actually enjoyed it. 

Soon they were back at Murasakibara's apartment, Himuro instantly growing tense as all of his memories came flooding back. "I'm sure you're tired, just go sit down." Murasakibara smiled warmly, ushering Himuro into the living room. Himuro looked to Murasakibara confused but sat down as he was told. 

A few minutes later Murasakibara came back into the living room, handing Himuro a plate of some rice along with his favorite tea. Himuro felt a small pang of happiness shoot through him, taking the plate and cup he set them down and then looked back to Murasakibara, "Thank you Atsushi… it means more then you know." Murasakibara sat down next to Himuro and nodded, a small sheepish smile on his face. "I'm glad that you liked it. I'm sorry I couldn't make more then rice right now." 

Himuro waved his hand dismissively and leaned into Murasakibara's side. "It's perfect, don't worry." He closed his eyes, struggling to keep himself awake now that he was relaxed. But if he was truly going to give Murasakibara a chance he couldn't sleep through the entire time. 

Murasakibara looked to Himuro with a warm smile, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. "Why don't we go get some rest? You can take tomorrow off from work and we can spend the day together." He suggested. Himuro shook his head and looked to Murasakibara with sleepy eyes, "Are you sure you don't mind?" Murasakibara nodded and gently nudged Himuro up. Usually he would've carried him but due to his knee he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Himuro walked behind Murasakibara, making sure he didn't fall before they made it to the bed. Murasakibara sat down at the edge of the bed, adjusting till he was more comfortable. Himuro laid down on the other side of the bed, cuddling up next to Murasakibara and yawning quietly. He had no idea how he'd feel in the morning, but for now he just wanted to soak in this surreal happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know if you want more. All constructive criticism is welcome! ^-^ (also sorry it was so short, im kinda just testing out how I want this to go)


End file.
